Sam's Story
by MarkCohenLuver
Summary: Hey what's up? This is my first story on this site! YAY! So this is about my fancharacter Samantha and what happens to her after she gets to Halloween Town, and how she gets there to. Rated T to be safe and warning first chapter is kinda sad.


The only thing I own are my characters, I don't own TNBC.

Chapter One

Scares and Death

"Hey Sammy!" Said girl turned at hearing her name being called. She had long black hair

that she kept in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, and she was around the age of 11. Her name was Samantha Johnson, but she preferred to be called Sam. "Hey Papa. I thought we agreed not to call me "Sammy", you know I hate that." Sam laughed giving her father a mock glare.

"Sorry, must have forgotten." He laughed taking a seat next her on the pier the construction site was on. They sat enjoying the ocean breeze until Mr. Johnson remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah. Hey Sam, some of the other workers had told me that they saw you messing around the site." He said turning to her. "What? It's boring here!" She whined, pouting. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Playing on a construction site is no way to have fun." He said looking down at her. "Fine." She huffed crossing her arms as father got up to get back to work.

11:55

The horn signaling lunch sounded much to Sam's relief. "Finally!" Sam groaned. "I thought I was going to starve to death." "Oh come on. It wasn't that long of a wait." Will, a friend of the family, said grabbing his lunch heading for the edge of the pier. "Maybe for you." She mumbled holding her stomach.

"Hey I'm going out for pizza, what does everyone want it's my treat." Mr.Johnson called grabbing his car keys. "Pepperoni!" Sam called making herself comfortable on a crate. "OK, Anything else?" He asked. "Nope." was the answer he got. "OK, I'll be back in half an hour. Will, keep an eye on Sam."

"Bye!" She called turning around, facing the ocean. That's when Will got a idea. "Hey Sam, you like scary stories right?" He asked her, smiling evilly. "Yeah, kinda. Why?" She replied eyeing him strangely. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hear one." He said as the others caught on. "OK, sure. Nothing else to do I guess."

"OK. This is based on a true story about what happened about a year ago. It's called 'The Crazy Stalker'." He started smile widening. " 'The Crazy Stalker' ?" Sam asked. "Yup." Will nodded. "They said on the news that he only goes after around... well around your age. They also had to have musical talents. Hey Sam don't you play the piano? And the guitar?" He asked.

Sam nodded shaking slightly. Now she was starting to get a little scared. "Then you'll want to hear this." He said, his smiling more evil by the second. "They also said he managed to kill three girl in a week, after he stalked them of course." Sam bite lip. "Do you want to hear something really scary about him?" Will asked looking over her at his friend signaling he was ready. Sam nodded reluctanty. "He right behind you."

"SAM" The worker behind her yelled grabbing her shoulders. Sam gasped in fright jumping off the crate and turned to a laughing "attacker". She turned to yell at Will but she was to close to the edge and lost her footing and fell off the pier. The workers gasped in horror and surprise, and scrambled to the edge.

She hit the cold water hard, bumping her head and scratching leg on a sharp rock in the process but the cold water numbed the pain. Her eyes started to close as she felt her body go into shock. She spotted someone on the end of the pier looking at her. 'I can't move. Why isn't he trying to helpme?' She thought as she watched the figure turn away. Her eyes were almost completely closed when she barely felt someone grab her hand.But it was to late. It took the last of her strenth to turn her eyes to her savior. It was Will, she also saw her blood around them in the water.

And that was the last thing she saw, her blood, in the water around her, and finally darkness. She was gone.

There you go, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
